homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
121715- Terrors and Teleportation
timorousTraveler TT began trolling gallavantingGuardsman GG at 20:47 -- TT: Le7 me s7ar7 wi7h: I had no idea Aaisha did 7he 7hing un7il i7 was 7oo la7e, and I am sorry. GG: Ah. Mr. Heliux.... What. Is. Going. On? TT: 7hanks for asking. I7 could be be77er, bu7 7hanks for asking anyways. GG: There. Is. No. Need. To. Apologise.... I. Was. There. At. The. Last. Part. Of. The. Deal.... And. She. Was. Not. Sharing. Important. Details. About. It. Until. After. It. Happened.... GG: There. Was. Relatively. Little. That. I. Could. See. To. Dissuade. Her. From. Making. The. Deal. TT: oh, you were 7here when 7his all 7ook place? 7ha7 makes 7hings somewha7 easier, alrigh7 7hen. TT: 7hough uh TT: if you were 7here, how... 7rus7wor7hy do you 7hink 7he 7error in ques7ion is? GG: I. Honestly. Do. Not. Know. TT: aaisha said 7hey were fine bu7 im no7 exac7ly sure abou7 i7. especially wi7h 7he whole "looking 7hrough aaishas eyes" 7hing. GG: Well. If. It. Helps. They. Horror. Terrors. Do. Not. Need. To. See. Through. Our. Eyes. To. Spy. On. Us.... TT: No 7ha7 doesn7 help a7 all 7hanks. GG: I. Meant. In. Terms. Of. The. Deal.... That. Condition. Is. Rather. Benign.... TT: 7he whole "con7rols you af7er 12 uses of a 7hing," par7 7hough? GG: Yes. That. Certainly. Troubles. Me. TT: youre around 7errors more of7en 7han I am. please don7 7ell me 7ha7s jus7 a normal 7hing 7ha7 happens. TT: 7ha7 i7s NO7 a normal 7hing TT: im 7yping a bi7 fas7 GG: I. Am. Hardly. An. Expert. On. Them.... I. Try. To. Avoid. Them.... And. Would. Be. Successful. At. It. If. Not. For. Mr. Aesona. And. Regretably. Miss. Aaisha.... TT: 7ha7s smar7 of you-- wai7 nyarla is messing wi7h 7hose 7hings again? TT: does he neVer learn TT: er TT: fuck i7 you know wha7 i mean7 7here GG: He. Was. Never. Out. Of. The. Mess. From. Before.... But. With. The. Recent. Actions. He. Originally. Thought. To. Try. To. Cancel. Aaisha'S. Deal. With. His. Own.... And. Then. Later. Bartered. To. Get. His. Dreamself. From. Being. Given. Away. To. A. Random. Horror. Terror.... GG: And. Worse. His. Deal. Is. Less. Defined. And. Involves. Grimdarkness. As. Well.... TT: ughhhhhhhhhhh TT: alrigh7 can we s7ar7 a session-wide agreemen7 7o no7 mess wi7h 7he 7hings anymore 7han we already haVe GG: I. Would. Most. Certainly. Push. For. That. GG: The. Less. Gods. We. Deal. With. The. Better. GG: We. Already. Have. Three. To. Worry. About. Without. Adding. The. Horror. Terrors. TT: exac7ly 7hank you. were kinda se77ing ourselVes up for some7hing bad here if we jus7 bar7er away ourselVes for... dealing-oVer-deals and s7uff. TT: well, 7ha7 aside uh. TT: now im kinda glad aaisha had me 7ry and 7elepor7 nyarla ins7ead of you. TT: as weird as 7ha7 may be 7o say. GG: Yes. That. Would. Probably. Not. Be. Good.... Especially. Since. The. Horror. Terrors. Would. Have. Used. Me. Against. Miss. Libby.... GG: And. That. Would. Definitely. Be. Bad. For. A. Number. Of. Reasons.... TT: 7ha7s kind of ano7her reason i don7 wan7 7o be anywhere near 7hose 7hings. Libby... well aside from some 7hough7s of mine, libby is really 7he only help we're ge77ing here. TT: and 7hose 7hings don7 like libby im guessing? GG: They. Have. Ownership. Over. Her.... And. Wish. To. Break. Her.... TT: of all 7hings... i mean, dealing wi7h 7HOSE crea7ures? 7he ones who wan7 7o "break" 7he help were ge77ing. TT: i mean i was joking abou7 punching a squid before bu7... cmon TT: jus7... ugh wha7eVer im complaining 7oo much for a si7ua7ion im no7 inVolVed in sorry GG: It. Is. Alright. Though. You. Are. As. Involved. As. I. Am. Not. Including. Having. Met. Two. Of. Them.... GG: And. Frankly. Put. These. Deals. Have. The. Chance. Of. Causing. Much. Chaos. For. Everyone.... TT: id ask you 7o punch nyarla for me bu7 7ha7 youVe probably already done 7ha7 TT: and. yeah 7rue. TT: wha7eVer aaisha is ge77ing from 7his deal, i hope i7s more 7han jus7 helping nyarla go half-free. GG: Well. She. Gets. Powers. And. Protection. From. Other. Horror. Terrors.... GG: As. Does. Mr. Aesona. Now.... GG: With. His. Own. Deal. TT: super s7reng7h, righ7? GG: No. Actually. TT: aaisha kinda 7ore my door off i7s hinges so TT: wai7 really? GG: Yes. That. Was. Not. The. Power. She. Was. Granted.... Though. She. Is. Quite. Strong.... Though. I. Do. Not. Recall. Her. Being. That. Physically. Strong.... TT: I know highbloods can be s7rong bu7 i really hope youre no7 all /7ha7/ s7rong because 7ha7 is more 7han sligh7ly 7errifying TT: bu7 well if she didn7 ge7 s7reng7h, wha7 did she ge7? GG: Burgundy. Psionics.... Telekinesis.... TT: ... GG: After. 12. Uses. She. Will. Get. Another. Caste'S. Psionics. TT: ... okay TT: okay im no7 going 7o lie 7ha7 sen7 shiVers up my back TT: ughh TT: i suddenly don7 wan7 7o 7hink abou7 7his anymore GG: It. Seems. Rather. Useful. In. Terms. Of. Deals. Though.... But. I. Am. Not. Certain. It. Is. Worth. The. Grimdarkness. After. 12. Uses.... TT: 7elekinesis is pre77y common for psionics, 7hough of course psionics 7hemselVes are no7 super common as-is. TT: bu7, 7he real problem wi7h psionics is 7ha7... apparen7ly you ge7 really used 7o 7hem. GG: Mr. Aesona. Does. Not. Seem. To. Exhibit. That. Trait.... GG: As. Far. As. I. Know. TT: sor7a like a 67h sense, you know? and 12 uses is really a pre77y low limi7 in 7ha7 regard. TT: and well. yeah. TT: 7hough nyarlas psionics are creepy enough as-is, wi7hou7 7errors inVolVed. GG: I. Admit. There. May. Be. More. To. The. Deal. In. Regards. To. What. Is. Gained.... Much. Was. Discussed. Without. Me. There.... GG: Again. I. Was. Only. Really. There. For. The. Signing. Of. The. Deal.... GG: And. The. Discussion. Afterwards. TT: yeah, fair enough. TT: 7ha7... ugh i s7ill don7 like any of 7his, bu7 ill shu7 up abou7 i7 for now GG: It. Is. Best. To. Just. Accept. It.... And. Be. On. Guard. For. The. Consequences.... TT: i guess i should ask how you managed 7o 7elepor7 a book righ7 on7o Lorcans face-- yeah and same goes 7o you TT: nyarlas gonna use up 7hose 12 uses really quickly jus7 wa7ch GG: Nyarla'S. Is. Not. Based. On. 12. Uses.... GG: His. Deal. Was. Vaguer. TT: close enough in any case GG: Well. From. How. He. Seemed. To. Word. It. It. Could. Be. More. Or. It. Could. Be. Less.... GG: And. There. Is. No. Way. Of. Knowing. TT: i s7ill 7hink hes gonna use i7 up really quickly TT: if i was eVen more cynical id place be7s on who runs ou7 firs7 bu7 i won7 GG: As. For. The. Lorcan. Situation.... Well. I. Had. A. Handmaiden. At. The. Archives. Help. Me. With. The. Portal.... And. I. Regret. Tossing. The. Guide. In. Anger.... TT: 7he handmaidens did 7ha7 for you? GG: Yes... The. Portal. At. Least.... Not. The. Guide. Hitting. Lorcan.... TT: i mean im no7 upse7 abou7 7he bruise you caused or any7hing, im jus7 s7ar7ing 7o wonder abou7 how 7he handmaidens can do 7ha7. GG: The. Same. Way. Miss. Libby. Does. It. GG: I. Presume. TT: 7elepor7a7ion is cool, eVen if i7 can cause physical or emo7ional harm TT: and well yes bu7 HOW GG: I. Am. Not. An. Expert. On. Portals. GG: If. Anything. That. Would. Be. Something. You. Would. Have. More. Of. A. Chance. Of. Knowing. With. Your. Aspect. GG: My. Domain. Is. Rage. And. Passion. TT: im 7oo exci7ed abou7 por7als and haVe been 7hinking abou7 7hem 7oo much yeah okay fair TT: bu7 well TT: i mean, i hones7ly don7 know any7hing abou7 7hese 7i7les s7ill. for all i know a prince can 7elepor7. TT: 7hrough... rage and passion. yeah. GG: Unless. It. Involves. The. Destruction. Of. Rage. No. A. Prince. Of. Rage. Can. Not. Do. That.... GG: As. Far. As. I. Know.... TT: can7 hur7 7o 7ry I suppose. GG: It. Certainly. Could. Actually.... GG: But. Again. How. Would. Rage. Link. To. Teleportation? TT: 7ha7s a Very good ques7ion GG: And. The. Answer. I. Currently. See. Is. That. It. Does. Not. TT: youll neVer know if you don7 7ry, 7hough. besides, libby can help you ou7 wi7h 7his can7 she? TT: 7elepor7ing 7hrough rage alone may jus7 be one weird 7hing on 7op of a pile of weird 7hings. GG: Perhaps. But. One. May. As. Well. Try. To. Breathe. Acid. And. Lift. A. Planet. GG: I. Would. First. Focus. On. The. Practical. Applications. Of. Rage. Before. I. Focus. On. Something. Like. That. TT: ... oh. yeah uh TT: ac7ually 7hinking abou7 i7, your class and aspec7 um... des7roying alongside Rage? TT: i mean in any case 7ha7s. hm. TT: remind me no7 7o ge7 you seriously angry any 7ime soon. GG: No. I. Destroy. Rage. Not. Destroy. Through. Rage.... I. Think.... GG: Hmm.... GG: At. Least. I. Never. Tried. To. Do. Anything. But. Destroy. Rage. And. Passion.... GG: But. As. It. Stands. I. Mainly. Use. It. To. Help. Focus. My. Mind. In. Combat. And. To. Destroy. Scarlet'S. Influence.... TT: 7ha7s useful, yeah TT: bu7, if space can inVolVe bo7h frogs and 7elepor7a7ion because 7hose are /clearly/ connec7ed, GG: Indeed.... TT: maybe nex7 7ime youre mad, 7ry punching some7hing TT: see where 7ha7 ge7s you when i7 comes 7o des7ruc7ion and rage GG: I. May. Think. About. That.... GG: What. Of. You. Though? Any. Insights. On. What. Makes. An. Heir. An. Heir? TT: I haVe no fucking clue. TT: I know i need 7o 7alk 7o one of 7he humans abou7 i7, bu7 GG: Has. Your. Power. At. Least. Manifested. Itself? TT: I can 7elepor7 some 7hings, yeah. TT: bu7 im kinda aVoiding 7he 7i7le righ7 now GG: Well. I. Would. Imagine. However. You. Are. Doing. It. Involves. The. Title... GG: Though. There. Could. Be. Any. Number. Of. Things. That. May. Be. Allowing. You. To. Teleport.... TT: im sure 7ha7 once i ge7 beyond 7he "space is 7elepor7ing" 7hing, ill s7ar7 7o no7ice 7hings. TT: bu7 so far, any7hing 7ha7 happens ill le7 happen on i7s own GG: That. Does. Sound. Like. A. Good. Plan. To. Be. Honest.... As. Long. As. You. Note. Anything. You. Can. About. It. GG: In. Any. Case. Keep. At. It. With. Practice.... TT: You 7oo wi7h 7he whole rage 7hing, and um TT: once or if aaisha ge7s con7rolled by 7ha7 horror7error, ill 7ell you wha7 happens TT: assuming i don7 ge7 reVenge-killed from eVery7hing iVe been saying abou7 7hem 7ha7 is GG: From. What. Was. Said. It. Will. Be. Temporary.... But. Yes. Please. Do. Keep. Me. Informed.... TT: alrigh7. seeya Serios GG: Stay. Safe. Mr. Heliux.... -- timorousTraveler TT gave up trolling gallavantingGuardsman GG at 21:43 -- Category:Heliux Category:Serios